Traditionally, leases of drilling rigs, involve a leassor and a creating of a lease agreement. In creating the lease relationship and lease agreement, the prospective leassee can require information regarding the drilling rig from the leassor. At times, leassors might lack the time or expertise to fully monitor the condition of their drilling rigs with precision and regularity. This lack of time and expertise can lead to an inability for them to thoroughly inform the leassees of information that they require.
Some leassors turn to management companies. However, these companies can be expensive, and there are no assurances that the rent will be paid to the leassor when it is due. These property management companies can also lack the resources and expertise to provide the requisite information that a leassee requires before leasing a drilling rig.
Accordingly, a need exists for a computerized or Internet networked method for acquiring rights to lease drilling rigs. A need exists to provide a method for a group of leassees to obtain information regarding a plurality of drilling rigs.
A need exists to provide a method for a plurality of leassors to obtain information from leassees regarding the drilling rigs that they wish to lease. A need exists for a method to interface the needs of the leassee and the leassor in a manageable fashion.
The present embodiments of the invention meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figure.